


Rewatch with Mike & Max: Season Five Premiere

by zoverwhelmed



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, they're podcasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoverwhelmed/pseuds/zoverwhelmed
Summary: “I was committing to the bit!” Mike laughed. “Are we podcaster or are we dancer?”“Everything that just came out of your mouth was nonsense,” Max said dryly.Mike sighed and replied in a quiet voice. “You’re going to make this the cold open aren’t you?”-The one where they host a podcast together





	Rewatch with Mike & Max: Season Five Premiere

**Author's Note:**

> I want these two to be friends, also I love podcasts! So here we are!

The recording started with a few seconds of silence and then a woman started speaking.

“Michael?” She asked in a dramatic voice.

“Yes, Maxine?” Her co-host answered in a slightly mocking approximation of her dramatic voice.

Max let out a small chuckle before speaking again, this time in her normal voice. “‘Maxine’? Really dude!”

“I was committing to the bit!” Mike laughed. “Are we podcaster or are we dancer?”

“Everything that just came out of your mouth was nonsense,” Max said dryly.

Mike sighed and replied in a quiet voice. “You’re going to make this the cold open aren’t you?”

The podcast’s lively guitar-driven theme song began immediately, as if to answer Mike’s question

 

* * *

 

 “Hello everyone, I’m Max Mayfield.”

“And I’m Mike Wheeler.”

“This is a little show we call, _Rewatch with Max and Mike_! Uh, listeners you can’t see this but Mike is literally doing spirit fingers right now.”

“Listeners I am so excited for today’s episode because this is the episode where we introduce what we’re going to be focusing on for the next few months. I might even attempt a cartwheel,” Mike said.

“I would pay so much money to see you do a cartwheel,” Max said laughing. “Mike is really happy right now because we’re done with rewatching Gilmore Girls.”

Mike lets out a long sigh. “Look, I just wanted good things for Rory and I was very frustrated by her in _A Year In The Life_ , it was very depressing to see where she ended up.”

“Very depressing. Also as proud members of Team Jess, the Logan of it all was such a pain to get through. Hashtag FuckTheLifeandDeathBrigade,” Max exclaimed.

“Fuck them!” Mike said in agreement. They both cracked up for a few seconds before Mike spoke again. “Not only do we revisit classic shows and movies we love with disappointing reboots and continuations like _Arrested Development_ and _Gilmore Girls_ and the _Harry Potter Extended Universe_! We also revisit shows and movies that we love and haven’t disappointed us yet like _Happy Endings_ and the _Mad Max_ series.”

“But we don’t stop at recapping these shows and movies. What do you think we are? Buzzfeed amateurs?!” Max said in a mocking tone.

“Wow hey, what did Buzzfeed ever do to you?” Mike asked in an over-exaggerated surprised voice.

“I took a quiz that said it would tell me what two Marvel characters I would be, and it told me I was Vision and Tony Stark,” Max explained, voice dripping with disgust.

There was the sound of a muffled laugh and then Mike spoke directly into the microphone. “Really? Drag them! Everyone knows you’re the child Black Widow and Captain America should have had.”

“That’s the best compliment you’ve ever given me in the all the years we’ve been friends,” Max laughed. “Let’s get back on track! As I was saying, we don’t just recap the media we decide to rewatch. We examine what made it popular and what its place in pop culture says about the time it was created!”

She continues. “Like with _Rent_! We did a two-part episode on _Rent_ with Will Byers-”

“Who co-hosts the awesome classic rock podcast _Should I Stay Or Should I Podcast?_ with his brother Jonathan.” Mike interrupted.

“One of the best podcasts out there, go check it out!” Max agreed. “But on our _Rent_ episodes we really got into talking about the stage show and what it meant at the time of release in the mid-’90s and how politics and taste in musical theater had changed by the time the movie version was released in the mid-2000s.”

“Spoiler alert! A lot changed and they shouldn’t have gotten the dude that helmed the Home Alone movies to direct the movie version!”

“It’s not great listeners.”

“Not at all!” Mike said firmly. “We know what you listeners all tuned in for! Max would you do us the honor of announcing what the focus of our next season is going to be?”

“I’m really excited to see how people react to this, I know we’re both really excited,” Max said as a drumroll started playing in the background. “We are going to be focusing on Peter Jackson’s _Lord of the Rings_ and _Hobbit_ adaptations!”

Music from the film’s score began playing as Mike yelled out, “YES!” away from his microphone, because he was a professional after all.

The volume on the score lowered slightly and Max was laughing hysterically. “Listeners, Mike is currently jumping around our studio right now...he just started dancing…”

Mike’s next words came out muffled as he was still facing away from his mic. “I’ve been waiting to do these for so long! Finally!”

“He just saw some poor intern walking past the window and ran out so he could get a high five!” Max said in between laughs.

Max laughed and let the score play for a few more seconds until Mike came back to his seat and microphone.

“Got it all out of your system?” She asked.

“Not even close!” Mike answered enthusiastically. “This series is going to be so much fun. When we told our friends that we were going to be covering Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit, they literally started fighting about which episode they wanted to be on.”

“Yeah it almost came to blows!” Max remembered. “In the end we asked them all to be on every episode. Mike and I will be joined by the incredibly funny team of Lucas Sinclair and El Hopper from the hilarious podcast about reality shows, _We Didn’t Come Here To Make Friends_ , the great Will Byers, and rounding out this murderer’s row of nerds is Dustin Henderson from the awesome podcast _Curiosity Voyage_.”

Mike chimes in, “If that wasn’t enough we decided to ask some more friends to come along! Dustin’s _Curiosity Voyage_ co-host Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers from _Should I Stay Or Should I Podcast?_ , and my sister Nancy from the _Feminist Book Club_ podcast will be watching the films for the first time ever and will provide us with some very fresh insight!”

“Scheduling this was an absolute nightmare but we did it for you, the listeners!” Max said. “Well...mostly we did it to watch and talk about some of our favorite movies and hang out with our awesome friends, but we did it for all of you too!”

“I’m so excited for this. I’m gonna do it,” Mike declared. “I’m gonna cartwheel.” The mic picks up the sound of a chair rolling back and Mike standing up.

“Listeners I gotta go stop him, there’s a 95% chance he’ll die trying to do a cartwheel. Join us next week where we’ll be talking about _The Fellowship of the Ring_!” Max says in a rush, the closing theme getting louder as she finishes her sentence.


End file.
